


Struggles

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pidge is a good girlfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: What does Lance want? Snuggles. What is he going to get? Struggles.





	Struggles

“Lance,” Katie said, her attention not leaving the small gatget in her hand, “what do you want?” 

“Snuggles,” Lance responded brightly. 

Katie slid her glasses down her nose and gave him an annoyed look. “And what are you going to get if you keep interrupting me?” 

Lance sighed. “Struggles.” 

“That’s right.” Katie went back to her work, but Lance didn’t leave. When she looked at him again, he looked exhausted. Drained, even. 

“Can’t I just sit here and be quiet?” 

“Of course. I always want you here, as long as you’re not going to poke me.” Lance had a bad habit of poking her in the ribs at the worst possible time and making her lose track of what she was doing. “You okay?” 

He brightened up a bit and slouched next to her on the couch, nodding. Katie returned to her work. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Katie had the small gadget whirring to life. She turned triumphant towards Lance, and he smiled at her. He had been waiting as patiently as she’d ever seen him, and she couldn’t take his sad face anymore. Sh reached towards him. “Come on.” 

Lance snuggled into her arms, burying his face in her heck. Katie leaned back against the arm rest. Lance was heavier than he looked. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lance hummed and did what he called his “getting comfortable” wiggle. Katie would never admit to him how cute that was. “Just didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Dreams. No big deal.” 

Katie frowned and carded her fingers through his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” Lance sighed and tightened his arms around her waist. “Don’t really remember. Besides, it’s gone and you’re here. I’m good.” 

This annoying, sweet, obnoxious, adorable boy never failed to melt her heart. Before Katie could think of what to say, Lance was asleep. 


End file.
